bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hartwig Nurmmegard
Hartwig Nurmmegard (ハルトヰグヌルンメガルド, Harutovigu Nurumegarudo) is the chief of the Arrancar Science Department (ASD) and the Espada Cuatro ''(4) in Kaguro's Army. Appearance He is a pale tall and thin man, with a scholarly pale lilac hair, enhanced by the glasses over his light blue eyes. He dons a white lab garb with a black outline on the right side of his body. It has pockets and a black armband on the left sleeve. He wears white gloves with black lines starting on the center and running to the end of each finger. He wears black pants and closed heeled shoes. After he disappeared because of Kaguro's fall, his look changed drastically. His hair turned white because of the medicine, his glasses are different and h now wears a white cape with a big collar. His gloves are now completely white. Under his cape, he dons white overalls with black strips on his neckline. Personality Hartwig dedicated his whole life to science, to create a way of being immortal. For that, he understood that the human lifespan and feelings were interfering on his plans. He killed himself and subdued himself to the Hollowfication. As an Adjuchas, Hartwig analysed his preys and then, he killed them. When he ascended to a Vasto Lorde, he became cold and heartless. He would save Hollows to kill them and analyse their structure. As an Arrancar, he kept himself reminded of the fragility of human lives and friendship, Lloyd immerses himself in science and comes to view people as nothing more than tools. He has a tendency to mock others and often laughs when they are affected or when his victims die. After Kaguro's fall, he went missing and, as he returned, he came much crazier, with hysterical laughters and wide opened eyes, showing bloodthirst. He got quite the foul-mouthed over other people, too. History He was once a scientist in a Japanese laboratory. He was interested in immortality. He was once attacked by a Hollow and, after analysing the traces of the Hollow attack on his body, he understood that there was life beyond death. He decided to subjugate himself to Hollowfication after fully understanding their powers. Throughout his life as a Hollow, he killed and devoured hundreds and hundreds of Hollows. His individuality was starting to grow and to develop. When he turned into an Adjuchas, he made a group of other Hollows, whom he analysed. After finding out who were the strongest, he ate them and evolved. His researches continued as a Vasto Lorde, and, as he ascended to being a full Arrancar, Hartwig removed his mask completely, stating that his features "are to be shown, because it'll take 1000 years for someone as perfect to be born.". He joined Kaguro immediately after Aizen's sealing, in order to have a lab to study in. He developed a method of splitting his soul again, replacing his sword for something else. He considers himself "immortal" not because of power, but because he divided his soul into four parts: one on his body, and three others in objects, hidden throughout the world. Equipment and Inventions * Alpha Botron: His first successful robot, used especially to fight with a big advantage. It's got guns powered with artificial reiatsu to fire Cero, Bala and to offer resistance. It has a shield on both hands and is twice the size of Hartwig. It is mainly white and made out of Hellmetal, as well as Liquirium, a special resistant metal, as light as a feather. It has details made out of gold. *'Hovering Throne:' Made so he could avoid direct combat, his chair hovers very high for an infinite amount of time. It has a wireless remote controller to activate traps and to change the battlefields, as well as creating barriers to protect him from attacks. Powers and Abilities Master Healer and Surgeon: Being Kaguro's personal doctor, Hartwig is a great surgeon, knowing the human body very well, having knowledge of humanoid species too, like Arrancars and Togabitos. During battle, he seems to have great wisdom about weak spots and how to fatally harm the enemy. Master Inventor and Chemist: '''Hartwig has created robots as big as two of himself, as well as machines to operate under his conditions, orders and to perform surgeries. His lab is full of corpses conserved in fluids created and developed by himself. '''Genius Intellect: He is by far the most inteligent Arrancar in Kaguro's Army, having an IQ of 179. This trait of him can sometimes be surpassed by his sadistic mind. He seems to have a plan B to everything and looks down to those that can't pass his mental tests, treating them as "feebleminded beings". Master Machine User: Although he is an Espada, he prefers to fight on machined weapons rather than using a sword, since his soul was divided not into a weapon, but rather into hidden objects. He has created a throne that hovers in which he has a wireless device connected to the battlefield that operates it and activates its traps. He also can create barriers around himself so noone can attack him. Immense Spiritual Power: Being an Espada, he has demonstrated a very powerful spiritual pressure. Sonído Expert: He has proficiency using Sonído to avoid attacks, as he showed by avoiding the Shikai of a Captain. Hierro Master: His Hierro is strong enough to have survived a direct Shunkō attack with only some burnings. Soul Division Unlike most Arrancars, Hartwing doesn't have a sword nor he divided himself into another being; he divided his soul four times, three bits to hidden objects and the last one on his main body. Only by gathering all can he release his full power. *'Resurrección: 'Not yet revealed... Trivia *He is voiced by Tetsu Shiratori.